IMOUTO
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Hanya sebuah obrolan absurd tentang kenangan masa kecil mereka yang indah dari dua kakak beradik uchiha ini


**IMOUTO**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punya bang MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair: ITAASU**

 **Rated: T+**

 **OOC,SEMI-BL,AGAK INCEST KAYAKNYA,GAJE,HUMOR TAPI GK LUCU,DLL**

 **Don't like don't read SO HERE WE GO**

Siang hari di musim panas, udara yang sangat panas karna ini musim panas. Seorang pria dengan keriput dibagian wajahnya terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil sesekali meneguk minuman dingin ditangannya. Tatapannya terlihat kosong, sepertinya sedang membayangkan sesuatu. Seorang pemuda dengan model rambut pantat ayam berjalan menghampirinya.

"Nih bang pesenan es krimnya"

Oh ternyata pria berkeriput itu kaka sang pantat ayam

"Oh, makasih dek"

"Bang, daritadi abang bengong terus, lagi banyak masalah?"

"Hah, gk kok dek,abang cuman kepikiran waktu kita kecil dulu,kalo lagi musim panas begini kita mandi bareng kan dek?"

"Hah? Ngapain nginget nginget yang kayak gitu bang? Mau mandi bareng lagi?

"Hayuk"

Hening…..

"Bang gw pulang duluan ya"

"Loh kok pulang? Bukannya tadi lo minta anterin ke toko buku?"

"Gk jadi bang gw jijik sama lo"

JLEB. Sebuah kunai imajiner menusuk kokoro itachi dan sukses membuat sang abang pundung.

"Dek kok lo jahat banget, padahal dulu lo imut banget loh"

"Hn"

"Kok sekarang berubah jadi tsun gini?"

"Gw gk tsun"

"Terus dulu kalo malem lo sering minta tidur bareng gw karna takut tidur sendirian"

"Itu kan dulu"

"sekarang juga masih sering kok"

"Bang itu aib bang jangan dibongkar bongkar"

"Dulu lo juga sering bawa anak yang rambutnya kuning itu siapa tuh namanya?"

"Hah yang mana?"

"Itu yang kumisnya ada tiga kayak kucing itu loh"

"Naruto?"

"Nah iyah"

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang lo suka sama dia"

"Gk kok, gw sukanya sama lo"

Hening...terlalu banyak keheningan untuk hari ini pemirsa

"Bang, gw adek lo loh bang"

"Iya, gw tau"

"Jangan sampe kita incest loh bang"

"Kagak kok, gw cuman brother complex aja"

Sasuke tepok jidat. Sudah lelah meladeni kakaknya yang satu ini

"Bang, brother complex sama incest beda tipis bang"

"Yah, intinya kan tetep beda"

"Hn"

"Tapi emang si naruto kemana? Kok kayaknya lo gk pernah ngajak dia main kerumah lagi? Udah gk temenan lagi?"

"..."

"Dek"

"..."

"Woi dek?"

"Kita emang udah gk temenan lagi bang"

"Ooohhh"

"Tapi kita pacaran"

"HAH?"

Itachi teriak tepat di depan wajah sasuke

"Apaan sih bang? Pake teriak segala"

"Bentar-bentar kok bisa? Kok dia mau sama lo?"

"Yah gk tau, dia yang ngajakin"

"Bukannya si naruto sukanya sama cewek yang rambutnya pink itu? Siapa tuh yang suka marah marah itu loh"

"Sakura?"

"Iya itu maksudnya"

"Yah itu kan dulu bang, sekarang sih naruto sukanya sama gw"

"Terus yang jadi ukenya siapa?"

"Uke?"

"Iyah, masa lo gk tau uke sih"

"Enggak, emang itu apaan?"

"Uke itu yang dimasukin"

"Dimasukin? Maksudnya?"

Sepertinya uchiha yang satu ini masih terlalu polos pemirsa

"Lo bego atau gimana sih dek?"

"Gw gk bego, emang uke itu apaan?"

"Ah, udah nanti juga lo ngerti sendiri"

"Oooohhh"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk sambil membulatkan mulutnya lebar lebar

"Bang, lo gk nyari pacar?"

"Buat apaan?"

"Buat dijual, yah buat dipacarin lah bang"

"Gk deh, gw belum tertarik untuk pacaran"

"Bukannya lo lagi pedekate sama si sasori?"

"Gk jadi, dia udah jadian duluan sama deidara"

"Sabar ya bang, makanya pake po*ds dong bang, ilangin tuh keriput, biar keliatan 10 tahun lebih muda"

"Gw gk percaya sama produk produk begituan"

"Padahal itu produk udah teruji secara klinis loh bang"

"Mana buktinya"

"Buktinya? Gw"

Hening...itachi menatap sasuke dengan tatapan datar. Datar sedatar datarnya, bahkan lebih datar dari papan penggilesan

"Kenapa bang?"

"Gk papa, lupakan saja"

"Ooohhh"

"Dek"

"Hn"

"Dek"

"Apaan sih lo dari tadi manggil-manggil terus"

Wah uchiha yang satu ini mulai kesal pemirsa

"Gk papa, dulu juga lo sering gk mau makan loh, lo biasanya nungguin gw pulang sekolah buat makan siang, dan setelah itu lo minta gw suapin"

"Gk mungkin bang, gw yakin banget gw gk pernah minta suapin sama lo, jangan ngada ngada deh"

"Itu kenyataan kok, gw yang ngalamin sendiri"

"Lah berarti gw juga harusnya ikut ngalamin kan bang?"

Hening...masih hening...masih tetep hening...ma-(reader: thor cepetan)

"Lo emang gk pernah minta suapin gw sih"

"Hn"

"Tapi gw jadi kangen masa masa itu lagi"

"Masa-masa yang mana?"

"Yang itu"

"Yang mana?"

"Dek kok lo jadi telmi gini sih?"

"Lo lebih telmi dari gw"

"Gw gk telmi, gw ini murid terpintar di konoha university tau"

"Hn"

"Dek"

"Hn"

"Dek"

"Apaan"

"Gw kangen dipanggil onii-chan"

"Najis lo bang"

"Tuh kan tsun"

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya,gemas menghadapi kakaknya yang satu ini. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mendorong kakak tercintanya ini ke jurang terdekat.

"Dek"

"Apaan lagi?"

"Dulu lo sering ngambil coklat di tas sekolah gw loh"

"Yah terus? Ngapain lo ungkit lagi? Gk ikhlas coklatnya gw ambil?"

"Gk kok,buat kamu apa sih yang enggak aku kasih?"

Sasuke menatap horor sang kakak

"Lagian, dulu gw selalu naro coklat ditas dan dibagian yang sama, karna gw tau lo bakal ngambil itu coklat"

"Terus? Kenapa lo biarin gw ngambil itu coklat kalo lo gk iklas"

"Gw ikhlas kok, justru gw seneng karna yang ngambil coklat gw selama itu lo dek"

"Orang di ambil barangnya kok seneng?"

"Yah gk tau, mungkin karna yang ngambil barang kita itu orang yang paling kita sayang, jadi kayaknya diambil seberapa banyak pun, gk akan jadi masalah

"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata sang kakak. Sepertinya dia mulai menyadari seberapa besar rasa sayang sang kakak kepada dirinya

"Dek,gw kangen sama lo"

"Apaan sih bang? Tiap hari ketemu masih aja kangen"

"Iya tiap hari emang ketemu, tapi kita jarang banget loh bisa ngobrol kayak gini. Lo yang terlalu sinuk dengan sekolah lo dang w yang terlalu sinuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah gw"

"Yah mau gimana lagi?"

Seketika hening menyelimuti mereka berdua

"Dek, musim panas ini jangan kemana mana ya dek"

"Kenapa?"

"Yah rencana gw sih kita liburan aja dirumah, kasian okaa-san sama otou-san, mereka juga kayaknya kangen sama lo"

"Oohh ya udah"

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka

"Bang"

"Kenapa?"

"Gw juga kangen sama lo"

"HAH?"

"E-enggak papa, udah ah gw mau pulang aja"

"Lah? Lo gk jadi ke toko buku?"

"Gk usah, gk papa gw mau pulang aja"

"Eh bentar"

"Apaan lagi sih?"

"Mandi bareng lagi yuk"

 _ **FIN~**_

 **YOROSHIKU ONEGAI SHIMASU MINNA \\('w')/ hehehe saya author baru disini, ini fict humor pertama saya, yah walaupun gk lucu sih dan maafin kamiya kalo banyak typonya TwT) dateng dateng saya langsung menistakan duo uchiha ini. Mereka OOC banget yah? Oh iya silahkan review,kritik,dan saran, flame juga boleh kok tapi jangan pedes pedes yah karna ini bukan gado gado ^w^) yah sudahlah sebelum ini berubah jadi bahan curhatan saya….MIND TO REVIEW? (~*w*)~**


End file.
